


【一念无间/鸣哲】洗脑 （前传下篇）

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751





	【一念无间/鸣哲】洗脑 （前传下篇）

＊开车就不用第一人称了，羞耻……  
＊ooc  
＊上学的事未经细考，如有bug欢迎提出来。

————————————

1.  
昨天苏哲接到家里打来的电话，说苏鸣放弃去国外留学而选择留在国内了。

临近高考的每一天都是要紧日子，即使没课，苏哲依旧早早爬起来洗漱，瞧见苏鸣坐卧在隔壁床上看书，也不知是看了一宿还是闻鸡起舞。

看他咪起眼睛笑的灿烂的那股精气神，不像是熬夜会有的迹象，苏哲以为自己一向起的够早，没想到老哥比自己还早的爬起来用功，心里顿时多了几分骄傲，扬头问他：

“你这是看的什么书？”

“爱情小说。”

苏鸣笑着答道，还故意把封面转过来，上面赫然是两个男的在搂搂抱抱。那一瞬苏哲为兄骄傲的表情都僵在脸上，于是臭下了脸来果断的选择兴师问罪道：

“妈说你不去报国外的学校了，这又是怎么回事呢，你不要告诉我是为了我哦，小心我砸扁你。”

苏鸣答得漫不经心：

“这有什么好奇怪的？我为什么非要去国外留学，现实中又不止有一条出路，我现在的学校还不够好吗？”

苏哲刚端起来牙缸，又重重摔在台面上：

“出去见多识广有什么不好的，苏鸣你不要跟我扯皮，咱家又不是穷的叮当响，哪里用得着你放弃自己的天才留下来当个庸人。”

听到这话，苏鸣一贯和善的眼里突然闪烁出的阴沉的光：

“阿哲，我留下来确实为了跟你在一起，不过你也不要把事情的好坏看的一成不变……如果你知道这时期留在国内能占据到的市场先机，你就不会觉得这时候去国外学硬知识有那么的重要了。”

苏哲皱了皱眉头，知道自己在这种地方同他说不清楚道理，不过知道他自有自己合理的想法之后，也不再与他纠结阻拦（反正也说不过他），只默默嘟哝了一句：

“长那么好的脑子我羡慕都羡慕不来，你不想硬学，我还没这个机会呢。”说罢又愤愤的看了看他手中的“爱情小说”，憋气的撇过去头。

苏鸣探头过来看弟弟神色，知道自己惹恼了小祖宗，自然开始转着弯脑筋开始打圆场。三言两语的跟弟弟闲聊道：

“你已经打算报考警校啦？阿哲？”

“可不是吗。”

“你为什么不考普通本科，你文科不挺好的吗，成绩大可以‘学硬知识’的呀？怎么，怕自己上大学懈怠了失去自律了？”

“你懂屁，我就是想当警察怎么了。”

苏哲嘴里牙膏沫子都蹦飞的狠狠回了他一句。

所以所谓没机会，就真的只是自己不给自己而已。 他们俩归根结底都是如此。

苏鸣倒是也不反对他当警察，只不过苏哲从小成绩好又自律，是个适合搞学术的孩子，到了高中成绩虽然有所下降，但也不至于差到上不了一本，苏哲想当警察，无非是承袭一种自小的英雄主义梦想，加上家族使命的催化。自然他体能过硬，有勇有谋又嫉恶如仇，但是放着办公室里的安逸生活不要而去从事危险行业，作为哥哥还是有点揪心的。

但另一方面，联想到自己今后的枕边人都会是自己的索命无常，苏鸣心里有些难以抑制的兴奋和冲动。

看向弟弟穿着短裤背心刷牙的背影，因为微胖而白似藕节的手臂晃晃悠悠的跟着刷牙的节奏震动，腿间被短裤遮住的阴影透露出稚嫩的色气。

——苏哲即将十八岁了。

苏哲抹完脸回头，正巧撞上哥哥看向自己的激烈眼神。他心下了然，大喇喇的冲过去，爬上床大脑袋一把磕在苏鸣胸膛上，两个男的歪歪斜斜的挤在一起，导致空气熏热，他盯着哥哥的裤裆，仰头问道：

“你又硬啦？”

苏鸣常被苏哲这种直白的色气弄得哭笑不得，于是卷起书敲了苏哲的头，斥道：

“你又知道了？”

苏哲看向这人手中的“爱情小说”，悻悻的讽刺了一句：

“心无杂念哦——”

罢了十分有自信的翻身跑回去翘着自己的小屁股洗头，简直就像算准了苏鸣会盯着看一样满足雀跃。

可是苏哲没有想到，一贯假正经做派的苏鸣这一次突然从后背贴了上来，比他大一圈的温热身体整个将他包裹起来，尤其是身下沸腾硬挺的“枪杆”，正好卡在他短裤包裹的臀缝中间，激烈的仿佛能从那里听到心脏跳动的声音：

“阿哲，你过几天是不是该十八岁生日了？”

“离高考一百天多天的时候做，会不会影响成绩呢？”

苏鸣对他说这些话的时候，这边承受音浪的耳廓都因为热气而害怕的一抖。苏鸣一贯能压制他，苏哲也知道他们之间这种暧昧的强弱关系，但是他又哪里是这瞻前顾后的人，一个白眼翻过去就怼道：

“你今天就来也是可以的，早来晚来不都一样？想什么呢，一天天的就等那个十八岁，我都觉得你有点变态。”

可不是吗，苏鸣“变态”的视线可是从他十一岁就开始了。如果说他不知道苏鸣对他有正常的生理欲望，那他不是瞎子就是傻子。可如果他真的心境澄澈坐怀不乱也就算了，苏鸣分明就是一副要把肉炖的香且烂的表情。这对于从确定关系开始就打算毫无保留的苏哲来说，可真是有点莫名的心理不舒适。

更何况，谁不是男人呢，像这样，热气贴着热气，腹部被苏鸣大大的手掌熨帖着，谁不都是一样的要发情吗。深吸一口清晨的冷空气，苏哲眼眶被气恼憋出红晕。——干脆就咬咬牙把搜到的资料实践了，这样往后面对他就大可以可以直接点翻身做主人，去他的什么十八岁界限吧。

顶开苏鸣留他傻乎乎的站在那，苏哲嘭的一声关了厕所门。

2.  
淅沥沥的淋浴头冲刷出了满屋子的朦胧热气。苏哲一只手抠抓着洗手台面，一只手钻进后穴里进进出出。

他指间湿淋淋的涂满了润滑，只堪堪的进了两根手指，已经颤颤巍巍的有些站不住腿抖，勉力的添到三根手指时，全身都为这份饱胀而发出一阵大大的惊颤。

偷学的做法也不知有没有效果，苏哲也只能有样学样，翘着屁股开拓自己……他没脸皮摸过去开拓苏鸣，可不就只能委屈自己一下了吗。

想来他也是想不开，为什么不直接放弃这种不健康的性爱方式选择更便捷的互相手冲呢？为什么要好奇，要第一次将罪恶的单手伸向自己懵懂的屁股呢？诚然书上是科学的解释了男性之间后穴交接可以获得的超常规快感，可是这并不代表他就有必要切身领会啊？苏哲啊苏哲，现在回头还来得及……

可这时候浴室门轻轻的咔啦了一下，显然苏鸣对浴室里的动作起了疑心，想到苏鸣就在门外听着，他更加不甘心了，硬憋住了喘息声，只嗯嗯的把刺激都吞到嗓子眼里。

就这样狠狠操了自己几十下，穴里热的他整个人都发懵起来，加上浴室里热气一熏，手指夹在紧咬的穴口几乎让他整个人要跪下去。

“嗯唔——————！”

浴室的门不知何时已经被打开，不知不觉间他后腰被猛的提起，整个腰臀被掐在一双大手之中，一根热楔从身后蓦然的填满还插着手指的湿穴——

几分钟前，解开门锁的苏鸣冷静的看着眼前淫靡的场面，不置一词，他如常的走过去，踩在水上的溅响却丝毫没被对方察觉。不由的，他心胸里的黑暗欲望翻卷着袒露了出来，与沉浸在淫行中的弟弟达成了无言的共鸣，为此他犹如被判无罪的歹徒，坦然行凶——

回到当下，苏哲来不及抽出指节，猛然受到这样过度扩张的刺激，整个人精神都是崩溃的。

他不敢拿出手来，只得被苏鸣插的钉在原地，断断续续发出有规律的泣声。

他一动都不敢动，而苏鸣也没怎么开口，只是顺手把苏哲的小肉手拨开从穴中抽离，再换用自己的拇指指节作为代替，滑进雪白圆润的股间，挤开艳红箍紧的媚肉，与厚重的肉茎挤在一处。

“呜啊啊啊————”

苏哲被欺负的哇的一声哭出来，腰肢抵不住朔朔的发起抖来。他双腿被掐住臀瓣的力道压迫，被迫蹭着步子颤颤巍巍的分的更开，直将整个身下打开给人，毫无保留且引人凌虐。

苏哲还没来得及体验当男人的感觉，却提前体会了性爱中女人的视角。当抽插的律动开始时，肉体连同精神同时体会到被压迫和征服的倒错快感。

身体内部最脆弱的地方被钝刀剖开，一柄肉具逆着寻常走势而往里通入，拔出时又牵扯出更令人羞耻恐慌的排便快感。

“……不行！…会……啊啊啊……哈啊……”

越发激烈的反复压榨下，苏哲被整个的带入了一场光怪陆离的官能漩涡。他徒劳的眨动着眼睛，甩动着头部，视界里物影翻滚，只得从嗓子眼里拧出湿黏的叫唤。

“哥…哥哥……好烫啊……里面，里面好烫……”

他恍然不知自己身在何处，却清晰的记得是谁在操他，他也忘了叫名字了，只像回孩子时那样哥哥，哥哥的叫唤，直听得人绷断理智几欲沉迷。苏鸣擦去脸上水迹，揉捏了手中乱颤的腰部，开口道：

“阿哲，别叫了，会停不下来的。”

苏哲哪里还明白怎么个停不下来法，只顾着撒娇，像要糖一样的求爱怜。

于是汹涌的快意更加无休无止。苏鸣俯上去亲吻他沾着糖浆的唇瓣，把他推向前，一条腿抬起来挤轧他前列腺。撞击的力道几乎要叫他撞进了镜子里面，而苏哲激烈放荡的哀鸣则被以吻封在了唇齿中，无处泄露。

苏鸣斜眼时，眼侧能瞥见沾着脏迹的镜子里，他们黏糊糊交缠的唇舌，和苏哲蝶翼一样颤动的羽睫，脆弱而清甜。

苏哲湿黏黏的手指不敢抠住台面，被比他大一圈的手插入十指交握。花洒淅沥沥的背景里，亲吻和水渍拍击声此起彼伏。两个人就撑在浴室台面上，在距离苏哲十八岁还有几天的日子里，沉溺在禁忌中，一同陷入暗流漩涡。

3.  
那天一次又一次的沉溺让苏鸣也有些后怕起来，他们从浴室一路搅到床上，当天一天几乎没干什么别的事情，只是反反复复的，像原始人一样抛弃思想沉溺于快感。当抵死缠绵在一起时，两个人都融化成了一个形，到最后苏哲都累得呼呼的睡过去，他才恍惚意识到自己早该停下了。

这样的执恋，好像可以把人拉入狂热，忘记本身感情上的初衷，以至于被改变到失去自我。

但苏鸣也是自此才知道，他的弟弟在性爱之中容易失神这一点，他在大量的快欲冲刷下会失去所有神智，极其接近被人催眠洗脑后的状态。

这样的弱点，他几乎是毫无保留的交到了自己唯一的哥哥和情人的手中，而苏鸣手中抓着这一根良知的细线，另一端系的是他窝在床上睡的柔软的弟弟。

靠坐在床铺的另一边，看着苏哲仍带稚气的脸，苏鸣人生第一次，产生了不安与无掌控感。

也许是从此时便已注定，在他们的人生中，苏鸣总能赢得一时，可当一切走到结点，他终归还是会输在苏哲的手里。

-前传完-

【作者的后记】：鸣哲的系列应该就此结束了。这对兄弟关系带有一点通灵王里面好叶兄弟那样的镜像宿命感，所以非常的令我沉迷。可是嗑的人不多，也没有人可以聊，再加上剧没出来人设也没个准，各人理解的性格和关系多有偏差，所以我渐渐变成独自一个人默默嗑起来。如今不再写也是个孤独的原因。也许等到剧播出时，人设出人意料的与我理解相符，或者超越理解比我想象中还要好嗑，那时我可能就会回坑吧，总之谢谢各位一直能理解我写出的文意，你们一直都是我的知己，我一直还在动笔都是因为你们～笔芯～～


End file.
